candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Caramel Cove
- | characters = Tiki and Volcano | champion = Caramel Chieftain | new = ( ) ( ) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Cupcake Circus | previous2 = Cupcake-Circus.png | next = Sweet Surprise | next2 = Sweet-Surprise.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi arrives at Caramel Cove seeing that the tiki mascot is afraid that the volcano will explode and destroy the cove. After episode: Tiffi puts a massive colour bomb in the volcano so it will not erupt. The tiki replies, "Mahalo little girl!". New things *'Marmalade' is officially introduced. Striped and wrapped candies are the only ones to appear in marmalade in this episode. *'Ingredients Candy cannons' (unofficially in level 200) Levels Caramel Cove is a somewhat easy episode. It has one hard level: and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Cupcake Circus. Gallery Story= Caramelcovebefore.png|Help! The volcano has gone berserk! After200.png|Mahalo little girl! |-| Levels= Level 186 Reality.png|Levell 186 - |link=Level 186 Level 187 Reality.png|Level 187 - |link=Level 187 Level 188 Reality.png|Level 188 - |link=Level 188 Level 189 Reality.png|Level 189 - |link=Level 189 Level 190 Reality.png|Level 190 - |link=Level 190 Level 191 Reality 2nd Before.PNG|Level 191 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 191 Level 191 Reality 2nd After.PNG|Level 191 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 191 Level 192 Reality.png|Level 192 - |link=Level 192 Level 193 Reality.png|Level 193 - |link=Level 193 Level 194 Reality.png|Level 194 - |link=Level 194 Level 195 Reality.png|Level 195 - |link=Level 195 Level 196 Reality.png|Level 196 - |link=Level 196 Level 197 Reality.png|Level 197 - |link=Level 197 Level 198 Reality.png|Level 198 - |link=Level 198 Level 199 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 199 - |link=Level 199 Level 200 Reality.png|Level 200 - |link=Level 200 |-| Champion title= Champ14.png|Champion title|link=Caramel Chieftain |-| Old Map= Caramel Cove Old Map.png|Old map |-| Icon= Caramelcove.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has gained fame due to its finale being level 200, which inspires the theme for the following episode, Sweet Surprise. This is one of eight episodes to have its finale on a multiple of a hundred. This happened again when level 500 ended episode 34, Meringue Moor. Coincidentally, both are ingredient levels, but this one is easier (after it got badly nerfed). It also happened six other times for levels , , , 1700, 2000, 2300 and 2600, making a total of 9 episode finales being milestone levels. It happens every 300 levels, meaning the next one will be level 2900. *This episode contains the longest string on levels with six colours in the game with 8 (from 190 to 197). *This episode contains the same number of six-coloured levels as Sweet Surprise and is only behind Chocolate Mountains at 10. *This is the first episode with a colour bomb in the opening cutscene. *On mobile, the massive colour bomb is always visible in the background. *This episode continues the trend of episode openers being candy order levels. *This episode contains the 100th 5-coloured level, Level 198. Category:World Three Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013